


Jordan Family Party

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Hal Jordan, Don't Judge Me, Hal Jordan Deserves Better, Hal Jordan Needs A Hug, Hal Jordan is a Mess, Hal's family are awful, Homophobia, I forgot the name of Hal's niece, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, bruce is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Hal gets invited to the Jordan Family Party. This time he brings Bruce. Yeah, he wonders why he ever thought that this'llbe a good idea.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Jordan Family Party

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for this. I just wanted to write some batlantern.

“No!”

“C’mon Hal! What's the worst that could possibly happen? !” asked Bruce, speed walking to catch up with his already angry lover. In hindsight, bringing up the invitation to the Jordan family party probably had been a horrible idea but Bruce wasn't one to really think straight when it came to his boyfriend. 

“Oh, I don't know? How about the last time I tried to show my face I got kicked out and called an uncaring asshole and a fag?” snapped Hal, spinning around to glare at Bruce. He was out of his lantern costume so the effect was ruined and the fact that he was slightly shorter than Bruce didn't help. 

Bruce's eyes turned stormy at the word and Hal winced internally. He really should not have said that. 

“Who?” hissed Bruce. For some reason, he looked extremely threatening in his suit and Hal worried if he had been in the bat suit it would have made his scream in fright. 

“Not important! What's important that I ignore this and then they never have to see me and-” Before Hal could finish Bruce had rudely cut him off with a kiss, pulling Hal in with an arm around his waist. 

“How about you don't ignore this and you show them what they've been missing out on.” Bruce said huskily and Hal felt himself become slightly dizzy. He shook his head and pushed Bruce away. 

“That's cheating! And God, how much do you weigh?” asked Hal when he couldn't even move Bruce off by an inch. On the contrary, Bruce just pulled him closer and chuckled on his ear. 

“Is it baby? And I weigh 210 pounds.” Bruce answered and Hal rolled his eyes. Bruce gently grasped his chin and lifted his face to see him. Bruce was no longer smirking, instead giving him a soft smile and there was love in his eyes. “Baby it's going to be alright.” he said softly. 

“No, it's not.” mumbled Hal, turning away from his and facing away from him. ‘He would not cry, he would not cry, he would not cry.’ he repeated that in his head like a matra. 

Bruce said nothing, just kept him in arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

“Fine, you asshole. I'll go. But you're so coming with me.” Hal finally snapped, lifting his face up to glare at Bruce. Bruce smirked slightly but it had a touch of concern. 

“Are you sure baby? I don't want to push you and-?”

“Yes I'm sure. Now let me go so I can call Jim and tell him we're going. Also get Alfred to get me coffee. I'm going to need it.”

“This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a-” Hal repeated over and over again from where he stood in front of his family house. It looked like it had looked before when he was younger except more older and worn. 

“Hal, honey, come on. If you do this I'll let you fly the bat plane.” Bruce promised in his ear and that made Hal’s mind up. Bruce's plane was amazing and he was so not going to pass up the opportunity to fly it. 

“Fine.” Hal huffed and took excruciatingly slow steps towards the door. Bruce rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's childishness and picked him and carried him to the door. Hal squawked in indignation. 

“Act like a child, get treated like a child.” was all Bruce said before putting his indignant boyfriend back down. Hal shot him a glare without any real heat before turning to the bell in front of him. Hal stared at it for what felt like an eternity before he gave up and turned to Bruce. 

“I can't do it.”

“Yes you can! You know why? Because you're Green Lantern. You snuck into the Air Force and you magically managed to make Damian like you all within two minutes of meeting you. That's amazing.” Bruce said. 

Hal blushed at the praise, turning away. Before he could respond however the door swung open to reveal his older brother, Jack. 

“Hal.” he said coldly, sneering at him slightly. Hal felt himself stiffen but an arm going around his waist helped him relax slightly. 

“Jack.” he said back, slightly warmer than his brother. 

“So you did come. Guess you weren't lying for once.” he said mockingly and Hal so wanted to turn right back round and ignore this family bit Bruce's strong presence kept him rounded. He wouldn't fail Bruce. 

“Yup. I'm here.” it came out more awkwardly than Hal desired but Hal counted his wins. Jack just scoffed at him before his attention diverted to Bruce. His eyes widened slightly before going back to their normal size, if not slightly disgusted. 

“So you managed to tap Bruce Wayne?” he asked in a not so nice tone. Hal blushed but didn't shrink down. Instead he shot a cocky smirk that screamed Hal Jordan through and through. 

“More like he managed to tap me. But who wouldn't? My ass is flawless.” Hal said. To anyone who wouldn't know him he sounded arrogant to people he did know he sounded teasing. To Bruce it sounded like an invite.

Jack didn't smile, just continued glaring at Hal. “Name's Jack Jordan. His older brother.” he finally said, extending a hand to Bruce. 

“Bruce Wayne, this one's boyfriend.” he said. His face was blank but Hal could see the cold fury in them. Shit, this wasn't going good. 

“Well, come on in.” Jack said, moving out of the way to let them through. Hal walked in quickly and Bruce followed after him. 

“Uncle Hal!” yelled his niece, hurling herself at him. 

“Hey honey. How are you?” he asked, bending down to be Eye level with the small girl. 

“I'm good. And who are you?” she asked curiously when she saw Bruce. Bruce bent down until his eye level with the small girl. 

“I'm Bruce. Hal's boyfriend.” There was a collective gasp going around the room but damn Bruce if he gave one. 

“Cool!” she said, too young to understand why everyone was acting so weirdly. She quickly bounded off to her mother when she heard her name being called though. 

“Hey Hal!” said Jim. Hal just smiled back, not going over to his younger brother. Bruce hugged him from behind and he could feel glares going all across the room. 

“What happened to that Carol girl?” asked a voice Hal will always remember. There, sitting in front of the room sat his mother, eyes glaring and sneering deeply.

“Uh, we broke it off.” Hal said. He heard several scoffs go around the room and he felt Bruce's arms around him tighten. It was a good thing Damian wasn't here. 

“Of course you wouldn't be able to handle a relationship with a woman so you decide to whore yourself-” his mother said in her disappointed/angry voice that she would always use on him and the last time he had heard it was when she found out he had joined the Air Force. 

“Can I just say something?” Bruce interrupted her rant. Hal felt slightly shocked but leaned back against his boyfriend. 

“No you may-” his mother started but Bruce cut her off again. 

“Well I don't care, woman. Now, each and every single one of you except for the kids are awful and should go and die.” Bruce snapped. “He's one of the most selfless people I have ever met. He has helped hundreds of people out there, even thousands and he deserves more than you. He has done good thing, after good thing but the universe decides to fuck with him constantly. He's been beat down constantly yet he always rises back up. He's been insulted and degraded but he didn't pay attention to any of that and continued to be strong and prove everyone wrong.” 

And it continued, Bruce praising him constantly and by the end of it Hal was a blushing mess and he could see some of his fewer nicer relatives looking down in shame. His mother, however, stayed the same. 

“Now, I'm going to take my boyfriend back home and away from the undeserving.” Bruce finally snapped before dragging Hal away and to the door again. When Hal turned to look at Jack he could see some shame but Hal didn't spare a second to talk to him, just walked out the door with Bruce. 

They both got in the car and the drive back to the Manor was silent. Eventually they got there and Bruce steeped out before walking right back round and opening his door up and picking him up. 

“How romantic.” Hal said sarcastically. Bruce just smirked at him but it wasn't the same as his usual smirks. This one had regret. 

“Would you like me to run you a rose-petal bath?” he asked sarcastically. Hal just snorted before relaxing right back into Bruce's chest. 

Bruce walked to the Manor and when he went inside, instead of going all the way up to his room he chose the guest room and quickly placed Hal on the bed. 

“I'm so sorry, honey.” Bruce whispered. 

“It's okay.” Hal tried to soothe him but Bruce just shook his head. 

“You said you didn't want to and I pushed you.” he said mournfully. 

“If you hadn't pushed me then one of your kids would have.” Hal said. 

“Still. Let me make it up for you.” Bruce whispered in his ear and Hal squeaked when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. 

“Two presents in one day? I must be getting lucky.” Hal gasped. 

“You deserve all the presents in the world.” Bruce whispered again and the night was lost in love and passion. 

Obviously the next day Bruce spoiled Hal within an inch of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked and leave some suggestions down below!


End file.
